The compositions of the present invention can be easily converted into various kinds of finished or semi-finished articles. In particular, the compositions of the present invention are suitable for film applications, particularly for cast films, exhibiting heat seal-ability, retortability and good optical properties (low haze on film) together with high flexural modulus (stiffness). The compositions can be used in particular for those film applications requiring good optical properties and stiffness such as packaging for fresh vegetables, laminated retortable and flexible packaging and clear retortable pouches.
Compositions comprising crystalline polypropylene matrix and a rubbery phase formed by an elastomeric copolymer of ethylene with α-olefins are already known in the art, and described in particular in European patents 170 255, 373660, 603723, and 1135440 and in the International Application WO 2008/061843.
Said compositions exhibit impact resistance and, in the case of European patents 373660, 603723 and 1135440, transparency values interesting for many applications. However the overall balance of properties is still not totally satisfactory in the whole range of possible applications, in view of the high standards required by the market.
WO 2010/149705 relates to a polyolefin composition formed by a matrix that can be homopolymer or a random copolymer and a rubbery phase comprising an ethylene/1-butene copolymer. In particular this composition has a Melt flow rate (MFR) measured at 230° C. and 2.16 kg of load ranging from 5 to 10 g/10 min.